A Pirate's Life For Me 2
by germanviola7
Summary: The long awaited sequel to A Pirate's Life For Me. Casey discovers some more things that she never knew through interesting adventures with her family and friends. MUST READ A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME. WxE OCxOC, it's epic. Chapter 14: An Ugly Past.
1. Sailing

**At last the most awaited sequel (besides DMC and AWE...) of the 21 century!**

**This is the framework for the sequel for A Pirate's Life For Me**

**What adventures will the Turners run into now...**

* * *

With as much ease as a naval ship, the _Elizabeth Cassidy_ sailed along at a decent speed. At the helm of the vessel the Captain and second mate, who doubled as substitute navigator, stood.

"We're continuing to remain directly on course Captain," Casey told her father.

"Thanks navigator," Will replied.

"It's so cool being the new navigator, but I don't know why grandpa anted to stay home," Casey stated remembering how her grandfather was hesitant about joining them on their routine sailing outing.

"He insisted it was for the best," Will answered while changing the position of the ship. Casey stared at the deck, she thought of how they've had the ship for almost two years. Through those two years Casey refused to address the ship by its proper title, the _Elizabeth Cassidy_, it always remained 'the ship' to her. Cassidy is the last thing Casey liked to be referred to as.

"A ship, a ship," a small voice yelled from below. Casey turned and looked at her four year old brother Jack pointing to a ship in the distance.

"It looks like we have some company," Casey pointed out.

"Friendly," Will asked, hoping the other ship was naval or a privateer.

"What colors are they flying," Casey shouted to the admiral.

"French, but they're taking them down," Elizabeth replied.

"What are they putting up," Will asked.

"I can't quite tell, but—." Casey watched her mother drop the spyglass she was looking through before she could finish speaking.

"Apparently not friendly," Casey added.

"They have a black flag," Dieum shouted from the bow.

"Even worse," Will said bleakly, "Casey go get our flag." She nodded and went to retrieve the flag. Upon reaching where the flag was kept, Casey opened the door and grabbed a small wooden box. With great care she lifted the lid ad took out the folded flag. After staring at it for a moment Casey made her way back on deck trying to pay little attention to the mess left behind from the product of sailing with mostly men.

"Willy," Casey shouted hoping for a response from her less intelligent brother.

"What," Willy answered carefully covering his changing voice.

"Help me put this up," she replied thinking of how interesting it will be coming in contact with other pirates. They struggled to pull down the British flag and replace it with the black flag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Destroyer**

Meanwhile, the approaching ship the _Destroyer_ had some unhappy passengers, on deck stood a nineteen year old man, Adam Smith. If he hadn't been left behind in Tortuga he would still be attempting to make any sense of doing the duties of a blacksmith.

"I wonder who put up their flag, it was awfully pathetic," he said to no one in particular.

"Are you sure it's them," asked a crewperson.

"Positive," he replied with reassurance and his ship sailed closer to the _Elizabeth Cassidy_.


	2. Attack

The crew on the _Elizabeth_ _Cassidy_ seemed to show concern about the approaching ship.

"They seem like they're only curious," Will stated trying to ease some tension among his crew, but just after, the _Destroyer _fired a series of shots.

"That's curious," Elizabeth objected to her husband's statement. Only one person aboard seemed to have positive thoughts about the situation, Casey. She looked over the side of the ship wondering what these pirates were like. The closest Casey ever came to meeting a pirate was Jack Sparrow, the constantly drunk, supposed captain, friend of her parents, but again her family wasn't the ideal definition of pirate either. As the other ship continued to sail closer, Will thought about what he'd do. Since pirate wasn't something you openly train or practice fore, Will decided to approach the inexperience issue differently. Studying past pirate attacks and strategies hopefully could work just as well. One of the most recently learned skills was firing on of the ship's guns.

_Hopefully someone remembers_ the captain thought.

"Tom, Casey, Willy, do any of you remember how to fire a gun," Will yelled. Willy responded with is confused face and Tom and Casey exchanged looks and went over to the nearest gun.

"Dieum's pretty good here, I'm much better with a sword," Casey suggested to her brother while she gestured for her little brother to come over.

"I love doing this," Dieum shouted to Tom. Casey smiled and walked away thinking of how her and Willy sadly share something, the inability to fire a gun. She thought to herself about why she didn't pay any attention to her father.

_Oh yeah, I was looking at John the whole time _she remembered. The _Destroyer _then fired at the _Elizabeth Cassidy_ causing a beam from somewhere above the ship to break and hit Casey. Looking up at something coming towards her she slipped away from consciousness, feeling a strange reminder from her 'vacation' as she called it from two years ago.

"Tom, take over," the captain yelled to his faithful first mate while going over to the side of the ship to have a discussion with the captain of the other ship.

"What's your purpose for firing at us," Will questioned the captain who looked no older than Tom.

"Simple, to prove whose crew can handle sea-combat better," Adam sarcastically responded, "You should be ashamed to fly that flag, your defense was pathetic." At the completely wrong time, the sound of fired cannon was heard. Tom and Dieum looked up realizing their mistake, moving away slowly they broke into a run below deck. Will looked down at the ground.

_This is going to be very difficult…_

"Why are you doing this," Elizabeth asked Adam.

"It's not very complicated. But I work for someone and he needs something back, but before that can happen, I have to deal with a problem," Adam smoothly replied.

"What problem," Will continued with the interrogation. The Admiral now stood next to the Captain in awe of what was happening.

"You, well both of you being alive."

Elizabeth looked at Will, "How are we the problem," she asked the other Captain.

"After you're gone, **they'll** know why, so before we kill anyone, your presence is requested," he answered putting an emphasis on "they'll" know why.

"What if we don't comply," Will asked knowing the answer would not be good.

"We'll be forced to blow up the ship," Adam told them, knowing very well there were other people on board. The Admiral then turned to question the Captain.

"Will, what will we do," she patiently asked.

"Agree with their terms, the others can get away."

"What is your decision Captain Turner," Will looked shocked at Adam surprised he remembered his name.

"Alright," he responded and followed his wife onto the _Destroyer_.


	3. Getting Back

**More more more! Reviews plz!**

* * *

A wave of déjà vu spread over Casey as she awoke lying on the ship's deck. She sat up and looked around; the ship didn't look very different from when she blacked out.

_I guess the pirates left _she thought. The last thing she remembered was her father arguing with someone that sounded very familiar.

"Captain? Admiral? Tom," she shouted looking at the empty ship.

"Willy? Dieum? Jack," Casey continued which was followed by a series of muffled noises coming from nearby. She turned around and then saw Willy and Jack attempt to climb out of a barrel.

"Where's Tom and Dieum," she asked.

"Here," To replied standing next to Dieum.

"Where's the Captain and Admiral," Casey questioned while she went over to pick up Jack.

"You didn't hear it happen," Willy yelled.

"No, what happened," she responded looking confused.

"They were taken," Willy told his sister solemnly. Casey couldn't believe it, she thought of how everything had been perfect for the past year and a half.

"By whom," she managed to say.

"Adam," Tom answered.

"Adam, Dad's old apprentice Adam," she inquired.

"Yes," Willy answered. Casey tried seeing Adam do anything pirate, he was scared of her father, and that was when no one knew Will was a pirate.

_But that was when he was there. _Casey wondered where he's been for the past years.

"What are we going to do," Casey posed the question.

"I have to get back to Mary and Elise," Tom said.

_Ugh, not my bratty step-niece Elise_ Casey thought.

"You can go after them after you bring me home," Tom added. Casey stared at her brother.

_How could he say such a thing? This was his parents; he should help them first, and then visit his wife and step-daughter._

"Fine," she told him as she went over to get the ship moving.

"Tom go loosed the jib and Willy tighten the mizzenmast," she told them. They responded with confused looks.

_Am I the only one who gets the hang of this pirate thing?_

"Tom go loosen that sail and Willy tighten that one," she told them again this time pointing to their desired positions.

"What about us," Jack asked.

"And who died and made you Captain," Dieum added.

"Clean up the deck," Casey replied thinking of something they could accomplish. She went over to the helm and assumed temporary Captain, along with temporary Navigator and second mate, but getting home was going to be harder that she thought.


	4. Arrival

**This is chapter four and I have no reviews...**

**if you would like to change that there's a pretty little button on the bottom...**

**so yeah.**

**This chapter really sets up what happens later; and also I thought of an idea...**

**I want to write another fic (my fifth for POTC lol) about this wonderful family in modern times going on a vacation to the Caribbean, good idea?**

**let me know ☺**

* * *

It took them three days to get back, when it took their father one to get to where they were. Casey wondered how he dealt with four sons that have no skills on board a ship. Docking was a nightmare, Dieum almost fell overboard and Willy ended up with his hands tied together.

"Case, I would like to take Mary and Elise along for the voyage," Tom told Casey.

"Why are you asking me, you're captain now," Casey remarked remembering how admiral took over for captain, then navigator, then first mate etc.

"I'm not assuming my highest position, I want someone else to be captain," he said to Casey.

_NOT WILLY _Casey screamed in her mind.

"Who," she managed to ask.

"Someone named Casey," he replied. She smiled and hugged her brother.

"Thank you," she yelled.

"What's your first orders Captain Casey," Tom inquired.

_Ew_ she thought _Captain Casey sounds so inexperienced. _She went through a handful of ideas she had thought of if she ever became a captain.

"Call me Captain Cassidy Turner," she exclaimed finally under one circumstance letting someone call her by her full name. After leaving the ship what was left of the crew assembled on the dock.

"Meet back here in two hours," the captain told her quasi crew.

"Get some stuff for me from the house," Casey called back to her brothers, she had a different destination. She walked the familiar way to her father's shop, thinking of what she'd say to John. Casey knocked on the door lightly and waited for a response.

_No answer._

She decided to open the door and walk in. Asleep in a chair with the light from a hole in the ceiling directly on him was John, her father's apprentice.

"Hello," she said trying not to scare him. He immediately stood up making it look like he wasn't asleep.

Realizing it was Casey; he relaxed and said, "I thought you were your father."

"Sometimes we're easily confused," she replied laughing, he laughed too.

"You're back soon," he noted trying to make the conversation more normal.

"Something happened," Casey said solemnly.

"What happened," John asked offering Casey his chair. She politely refused and began her story.

"We were sailing and we saw a ship on the horizon it sailed closer and we saw its flag, it was black, then it fired at us," Casey began, "Then it fired at us, after that I was unconscious, but I think the ship's name is either the _Distracter_, _Diverter_ or the _Destroyer_." John's face went pale as he looked seriously at Casey.

"Who was on the ship," he asked sincerely.

"A man, his name is Adam Smith, he was my father's first apprentice," Casey told him.

"What did he look like, what'd he do," John continued questioning.

"Tall, blonde hair, green eyes," Casey described.

"What did he do," he asked in a harsher tone grabbing Casey's arms as she went to turn away. By now his green eyes were glaring from behind his messy black hair.

"He took my parents," she said while tears began to roll down her cheeks.

_Stop it, pirates don't cry_ she told herself. John reached out and wiped her face with his thumb.

"I think you were coming to tell me," he pointed out. Casey nodded and attempted to reply, but only ended up collapsing into John's muscular body. He then put his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered. Casey looked around her, as she looked around, she began to remember her father, and how he wouldn't want his only hope of rescue crying in someone's arms.

"I have to go after them," she managed to say pushing away from John.

"I would be honored to join you," he replied taking her hand and leading her out of the shop.

* * *

**_Press me, press me! _**


	5. Epitome of Sailors

**Again some more!**

* * *

Thank goodness John was a blacksmith or there would have been no one to fix the ship before the crew came back to pitifully attempt to sail away.

"That should do it," John sighed pulling on a rose securing a gun to the deck. Casey smiled thinking that at least the ship wasn't a disgrace anymore.

"What a piece of rubbish," a small voice with a deep British accent boomed from the dock. Immediately after, four year old Elise Turner stomped on deck with an unhappy look on her face.

"Of course you're here," she remarked sarcastically to Casey.

"Of course I am Lise," Casey fired back at her.

"Who's captain of this disgrace," Elise screamed again.

"What's it to you," Casey added.

"Who is it," Elise demanded.

"You're looking at her," Casey smiled and responded.

"You low lived, stupid pi—," Elise began but was cut off by her step-father.

"Hello Daddy," she said switching tones of voice.

"Hello angel," Tom replied picking up Elise.

_Angel? Far from it_ Casey thought.

"You're Aunt Cassidy is captain of the ship, so show some respect alright," Tom warned his step-daughter while putting her down.

"Alright Captain Cassidy," Elise answered flashing an evil smile. Casey resisted the urge to add her last name to the statement, but was satisfied with her pretend or real respect.

"Good day Casey," Mary interrupted.

"Hello Mary," Casey replied. Elise looked exactly like her mother except for her deep brown eyes and nose, which probably belonged to her late real father, they reminded her of someone she knew, but she couldn't think of whom. Tom and Mary have been married for about a year now and revolve their lives around their pride and joy, Elise. For her age, she had a lot to say, she also acted sweet around Tom, Mary and Elizabeth, but switched personalities around Will, Casey, Willy, Dieum, Jack and Grandpa Bill as Casey called him. Casey was less than thrilled when Tom decided to bring her.

"Elise, please leave Casey alone she has a lot to do," Mary told her daughter.

"I'll go help you mother," Elise answered and attempted to look innocent.

"More family," John asked Casey.

"Step-niece," Casey responded unenthusiastically, "Thank you for before, it made me feel so much better."

"No problem," he smoothly replied and then she hugged him.

"I think you should get this ship moving," John interrupted.

"You never told me why you wanted to come with me," Casey asked with her brown eyes widening.

"I can't tell you," he bluntly shut out her question. Casey noted his tone and decided not to ask again. About fifteen minutes later the ship was surprisingly under way.

"Where should we start to look," Tom yelled to Casey.

"You were friends with him," Casey shouted back trying to steer the ship.

"When I was friends with him he didn't take my parents and work for Davy Jones," Tom remarked.

"That's who he's working for," Willy exclaimed questionably.

"Who else would want our parents," Casey scornfully replied,

"What did she just say," Mary interjected looking at Tom, "You weren't taking me on your parents' ship when they're at Antigua; but we're a rescue mission because they were really taken by Davy Jones!" Casey watched Mary and Tom argue for a few minutes and then turned to her navigator.

"I hope I'm never like that," Casey jested with John. John didn't take the joke; apparently something that was said bothered him.

"We should anchor soon," John stated.

"I agree," Casey answered, "I wonder how my first night aboard a ship with more than stupid arguments will go."

"Sleeping on deck should be fun," he said sarcastically.

Casey decided she would confide in John later and shouted, "Weigh anchor!"

"That means to leave," Dieum pointed out.

"How about we strap you to the anchor," Casey remarked back and immediately after Dieum found people to lower the anchor.


	6. Victims of Circumstance

**Kind of short, sorry.**

**I'm leaving for another two weeks for camp so I'll leave a cliffhanger!**

**This chapter really ties to the prequel so take a look back at old APLFM if you're confused.**

**☺☻**

* * *

As Casey's life as a sailor seemed to be getting brighter, her parents' as prisoners wasn't.

"I thought she told you she gave it back," Elizabeth said to Will.

"I guess not," he replied. For the past two days they have been sitting below deck on the _Destroyer_ as it sailed to an unknown destination.

"Do you think they're okay," Elizabeth asked her husband. He looked glumly at the floor and remembered his last look at his ship, not much was broken, but lying on deck was Casey. Will decided not to tell his wife about what he saw, but changed his mind.

"Almost everyone," he responded.

"Almost everyone," Elizabeth questionably replied.

"When the beam broke free, it hit someone," Will told Elizabeth.

"Who," she almost shrieked.

"Casey, I saw her lying there," he said. Elizabeth stared in shock at Will.

_How could he have not told me that?_ she thought. Before she could say anything to Will, Elizabeth was interrupted by a door opening. They turned around and saw Adam standing in the threshold.

"Enjoying your stay," he remarked.

"Far from that," Elizabeth said through clenched teeth.

"I've informed you why you're here right," Adam asked coming closer, "Smart of her to give him this." Adam drew a mangled piece of metal from his pocket.

"He doesn't like when people take things of importance from him," he continued, looking at Will.

"You two seem distraught, what could be troubling you two," Adam questioned while sitting in a chair.

"Everything," Will and Elizabeth answered together.

"You captured us and destroyed part of our ship," Will continued.

"And you left our children with no idea what happened," Elizabeth replied too.

"Would you like me to change that," Adam slyly asked.

"No," they replied in unison again.

"She should have taken the hint," Adam remarked again.

"But why would you take us," Will shouted.

"It's not good being a victim of circumstance is it," Adam responded.


	7. Sailor Love

**Sorry this one's awful short!**

**100 points to who Casey's line when she's flirting with John is awful similar to.**

**R&R**

* * *

Night descended upon the water as it always did. The _Elizabeth Cassidy_ lay anchored in the calm sea. Casey stood in her (well actually her parents') quarters looking at herself in the mirror. Her brown hair lay in two braids on her shoulders. She looked down at the gaping hole in the knee of her pants which she took from Willy. Her attire wasn't the best, but it was the best thing under a dress, something she wouldn't be caught dead in nowadays. With one last look in the mirror she covered the bump on her head from the beam with her bangs.

_Off to John._ Up on deck it was rather chilly. John was standing looking at the moon.

"John," she asked a bit louder than she wanted to.

"Yes Captain," he replied smiling wryly with his green eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said walking over next to him.

"About what," John questioned.

"Why you wanted to come."

"I can't tell you," he again shut out her question.

"Why," she pleaded.

"I like you too much," John remarked.

"Just how much," she replied moving closer.

"Enough to drive me to do this," he added. John lowered himself and then Casey felt her lips upon his.

_Sailor love? _she thought to herself.

"What dark secret are you hiding," she inquired breaking away. Casey meant this as a joke, but John obviously didn't. He responded by walking away.

"You can tell me, my parents denied they were pirates for nineteen years, I can handle it," she told him.

"I can't tell you," he shout to her. She looked at him, the person who she was secretly in love with and had just kissed her just yelled at her. Casey felt a tear drop on her face as she walked away. She then felt someone wrap their arms around her and spin her around.

"I'm sorry," John whispered before kissing her again.

* * *

**Did you know the purple button below posses the same qualities as the kraken? If you do not review a strange man with a starfish and other sea creatures will appear in you basement, give you rum and then touch your hand (EWWW)! Then you will recieve a black spot and a squiddy will be after you when you go out to sea. You may not pass go, you may not collect $200 and you may not get jar of dirt go immediately to Breakfast with the Kraken.**


	8. Mission Underway

**Sorry it's a little short, just setting up for later chapters. I'm actually catching up to what I have written \.**

**Ideas for what should happen are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

They remained on deck talking about what they did as children and other hobbies. Then John and Casey departed to their quarters. In her room Casey lied down and immediately fell asleep. She woke up the next morning to sunlight pouring into her room. Casey looked through the pile of clothes her brothers left for her. All of the clothes, mostly dresses, ended up on the floor as she looked for something to wear. After changing Casey went up on deck and saw her crew waiting for her.

"Still here," Elise remarked.

"Why wouldn't I be," Casey asked.

"Well after I saw you ki—," Elise was interrupted by Casey covering her mouth. Elise was shot a scouring glance and did not finish her statement.

"We were discussing what we would do today, captain," John stated smiling.

"What will we be doing," the captain asked.

"Wait, firstly I have to say something," Willy announced. Everyone immediately looked at him.

"Since I am older now, and other people have decided to go by their full name I now want to be called upon by my full name, Will, like my father," Willy stated. Tom, Casey, Dieum and Jack looked awkwardly at Willy acknowledging his stupid statement.

"Willy, that's not your full name," Casey told him.

_And Dad would be off to change his now _she thought.

"Alright, I think we should begin by sailing around some of the islands, we might be able to find some information and if we're lucky, the _Destroyer_," the captain listed trying to sound as she had authority over the crew.

Her crew looked blankly at her, "Weigh anchor, let's get moving," she shout and the crew comprehended. The ship then began to sail away. Elise was not thrilled to be ordered around by her Aunt, she hated the ship too, but one thing aboard she did like, John. Seeing Casey's interest in him sparked a good revenge plot in Elise's mind.

"John, my dress ripped can you please help me find my mommy," Elise said to him trying to sound her most innocent.

"Alright," he replied picking her up.

"You have pretty eyes," Elise stated pushing John's dark hair out of his face. Casey's face went red and she really wanted to take her anger out on something. She reached for her sword but felt that was too harsh. Casey sought her mind for a good counterattack. The captain smiled, _How about same plans tonight as last night John, _she thought.


	9. An Annoying Guest

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER TIES IN GREATLY TO THE END OF 'A Pirate's Life For Me'. TAKE A READ IF YOU'RE LOST IN TRANSLATION. IF ANYONE SPEAKS SPANISH TO A CONVERSATIONAL EXTENT PLEASE LET ME KNOW BECAUSE I WILL HAVE TO POST A CHAPTER TWICE.**

**Disclaimer: (never done this before but felt left out) Puh-leez I wish I owned POTC. I do own Tom, Casey, Willy, Dieum, Jack, John, Adam, Mary, Elise, The _Elizabeth Cassidy_, The _Destroyer_, Meena and my sexy spanish!**

* * *

Later that day Casey stood on deck watching the sunset.

_Red sky at night a sailors delight, red sky in morning sailor's warning _the captain thought looking at the red sky on the horizon. Her hair was down and it blew in the sea breeze.

Behind her was John, _She's so beautiful, _he thought. He didn't want to disturb her but had the urge to hug her. John decided stand next to her and join her in watching the sunset.

"We'll have beautiful weather tomorrow," she said to him. Casey laid her head on John's shoulder looking out at the vast ocean that surrounded them. They watched the waves roll and leaned towards one another. Casey moved away as she saw a ship sailing quickly towards them.

The captain ran to the helm and bellowed below deck, "Get up here!" Within a few moments the ship was prepared to attack and sail.

"Another ship approaching starboard side," Casey exclaimed trying to get some enthusiasm from her crew. Tom yawned and Willy blinked his eyes in confusion.

"It's not our week for pleasant company, so approach carefully," she ordered.

_Where's my hat? _Casey thought. Running quickly below deck she retrieved her hat and assumed her position. The other ship approached and pulled right next to them, on deck stood three figures.

"What do you want," the captain screamed. One of the figures shifted, but no response.

"Tell us now," she yelled drawing her sword. The middle person burst into hysterics and the shortest one lit a lamp.

"You're terrifying love," a familiar voice stated. Casey clenched her fists and resisted the urge to swear, Jack Sparrow was the last person besides Elise, that she wanted to deal with; but the other two, one was her grandfather and the other a woman with red hair.

"Why are you with him," she asked her grandfather.

"This," Bootstrap Bill replied turning his face to reveal something from his first meeting with his granddaughter, his starfish.

"He's coming back," Casey said spitefully.

"How do you know this man," Mary spat glaring daggers at Jack.

"He's unfortunately a friend of my parents," Casey answered. Mary made furious gestures, picked up Elise and went below deck in rage.

"Speaking of them, where are they," Jack asked. Casey's lip began to quiver and she fought back all but one tear that cascaded down her cheek to the deck.

"Cassidy, what happened," her grandfather asked.

"They were taken," Casey replied strongly.

"William the eunuch and his bonny lass are missing, what's new," Jack stated, "So you're captainless, I guess you need to follow another ship—," Jack remarked.

"We have a captain alright," Dieum announced.

"Who," Jack inquired.

"You're looking at her," Casey said, "Surprised?"

"Not really," Jack replied," You'll have to live up to the reputation of another female captain."

"I'll gladly surpass it," Casey stated.

She stood glaring daggers at him for a moment and then stated, "We're after them and you're in our way."

"Pardon me love," he replied, "I'll be out of your way then."

Jack began to walk away towards the helm until current captain of the _Elizabeth_ _Cassidy_ shout, "First you give him back."

"I can't Cassidy, he's after me and he has another lad too, it's to risky for all of you," Bill told her.

_Why can't we just feed Elise to the kraken and sail away as fast as possible? _Casey thought.

"No, you're coming with us and the girl too," she shout. Knowing Casey wouldn't take no for an answer, he agreed and came aboard. Casey thought the woman would be a good addition to the crew, and someone to talk to.

"And now it's time you go," Jack had spat back at him.

* * *

**LET NO MAN LOOK UP A THE SKY WITH HOPE AND LET THIS DAY BE CUSSED BY WE WHO WAKE...**

**THE PURPLE BUTTON!**


	10. Meena

**Chapter 10: Meena**

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to put up, I've just been really busy and working on my other stories. There will be an APLFM 3 and it will be awesome (not the first three letters of the prior word, might lend a clue to what movie the third in this trilogy will be like.) Cheerio!**

* * *

Casey had let the crew relax for a moment and become acquainted with the new additions to them. She chose to speak to the woman knowing her grandfather was not thrilled with her at the moment. The girl had fiery red hair and green eyes that stood out vibrantly behind her freckled face, she was no older than sixteen.

"How do you do," she said with a deep Irish accent, "My name's Meena." Casey extended her hand and they shook.

"Captain Cassidy Turner," Casey replied.

"You're captain of a ship, this ship," Meena questioned.

"Yeah," Casey answered spitefully.

"You don't sound too thrilled about it, I would be," Meena remarked.

"It's not the best reason why I ended up Captain," Casey pointed out glumly. Meena took this in and changed the topic.

"The little lad over there has a lot to say." She pointed to Jack who was laughing at Dieum.

"That's Jack for you," Casey responded.

"How old is he," Meena asked.

"Four."

"He's always been like that," Casey stated, "When he was two he could hold a conversation with a pi—," she stopped. Casey remembered her father had told her never, never tell anyone about being, or having alliances with or just conversing with a pirate.

"With our Uncle Patty."

"He be your little brother," Meena asked.

"Yeah," Casey replied.

"Where are you from," Meena inquired.

"Port Royal, Jamaica, His Majesty's colony, I've always lived there and savvy that we're definitely British, but I still don't know everything about my parents," Casey answered reigniting the flam of anger at her parents.

"I'm Irish," Meena started, "And Scottish."

They looked at each other for a moment and Meena finally pointed out, "You don't sound it." Casey acknowledged this, she always wondered why her, Willy, Dieum and Jack sounded different from their parents and even Tom.

"I don't quite know why," Casey replied.

"The other little one, she has an attitude, not friendly," Meena switched topics. She pointed to Elise and Mary who had reemerged from below deck after Casey sent Jack on his way.

"Elise, she's not very fun to be around," Casey remarked.

"She related to you too," Meena asked.

"Unfortunately," Casey grumbled. She rolled her eyes and Meena giggled.

"Hey there," John said entering the conversation. He put his arm around Casey's waist, but realized she was talking to someone.

"I'm John," he told the girl Casey was with.

"Meena," she replied, "Ye two look cute together." Casey blushed, her life never revolved around boys, it almost felt awkward that one stumbled into her. Meena smiled and went to talk to Willy.

"Cassidy," a dissatisfied voice said behind her. She pushed John's arm off and went to straighten things out with her grandfather.

"Why must you go through all of this trouble for me," he asked.

"You're the only other family I've ever known, I don't want to lose you," Casey replied.

"I'm past my prime, I should've been gone years ago, would've saved your father a lot of grief."

"Don't talk like that, I want my efforts to serve a purpose, keeping you with your family," Casey insisted.

"You always get a good laugh out of Jack trying to say grandpa, Dieum loves to impress, Willy, I still don't know if he knows who you are, and Tom and I enjoy your company."

"I tried getting your father not to go out to sea, but that failed so I just didn't go, now the two people Jones is after are on one ship, far from alone, and in open water, you confuse me Cassidy," Bootstrap told Casey, "All of this for an old coot like me." He sighed and walked away.

"Where's Grandpa been," Willy asked, "He wasn't with us before." Casey rolled her eyes and took command at the helm. Then it hit her. After she moved to Captain, and Tom to Admiral, first and second mate were open positions, firs mate being take over by quartermaster, whom was Willy. Casey bounded away from the hull thinking of how she'd persuade her grandfather to assume first mate before Willy realized he was.

_I have plenty of time…

* * *

_**A/N2: Does anyone comprehend basic Spanish? The next chapter is almost completely in it...**


	11. Spanish Pirates

**CHEERIO SPANISH!

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Piratas Españoles 

Casey sat on her bed staring out her window. For some reason she could not sleep, maybe it was because she was wanted upon these waters, or that her parents were **still** missing, or she just was not tired. Whatever it was, it prevented her from falling into the usually deep sleep the rocking of the ship usually lulled her into. She sighed and rolled over. Then the door creaked open. Casey expected to see a scraggly old pirate searching for the captain of the ship, but a small figure stood in the frame.

"Casey," Jack asked looking into the room. She got up and went over to him.

"I can't sleep," he muttered.

"Neither can I,"

Casey replied picking him up (although he was beginning to become a child instead of the bay he used to be, and remarked, "I can't see how Willy and Dieum can snore their brains out right now."

"I have, Willy drools," Jack replied. They both laughed, Jack's more carefree. Casey hated how her brother didn't fully understand everything that was going on, he was very intelligent for his age, but could not comprehend that his parents were taken. He was told that they were visiting relatives somewhere else.

She placed her little brother on her bed and said, "You can stay with me tonight, alright." Jack nodded, immediately took Casey's pillow, and rolled over. Casey chuckled and lied down next to him. Morning came to quickly, but the sun pouring into the room didn't wake her, the shouts on deck did. At first they sounded foreign, but after listening for a moment, Casey understood every word being said. She shook Jack awake and pulled him up on deck along with her. They arrived on deck far from alone, and it wasn't just her other brothers as company.

"Quién es el capitán de este barco," ("Who is the Captain of this ship?") he yelled.

"Yo soy," ("I am.") Casey replied.

The man turned and laughed, "Una mujera es el capitán?"("A young woman is the Captain of this ship?")

"Tiene miedo," ("Scared?")Casey asked. The group of pirates roared in hysterics.

"Yo, tengo miedo a una mujera," ("I, be scared of a young girl?") the apparent captain said in distaste.

"Debe tener miedo," ("You should be scared.") Casey shouted through clenched teeth. The two stood staring at each other and Casey then realized she should be using this outside source to her advantage.

"Necesito ayuda," ("I need help.") she pleaded.

"Estoy escuchando," ("I'm listening.") the man replied.

"Mis padres están perdiendo." ("My parents are lost.")

"Y?" ("And?"

"Necesito ayuda a encontrar mis padres," she began ("I need help to find my parents), "Mis hermanos tienen ninguna idea que hacer cosas en una barco." ("My brothers have no idea how to do anything on a ship.")

"Ah, pero ella habla español muy bien, dice que tú está el capitán de este barco," ("Ah, bu you speak Spanish very well, you say that you are the captain of this ship?") he replied, "Me llamo Capitán Eduardo Villanueva." ("My name is Captain Eduardo Villanueva.")

"Capitán Cassidy Turner," Casey answered and shook hands with the man. ("Captain Cassidy Turner.")

"Tiene un mano muy fuerte," ("You have a very strong hand.") Villanueva told her.

"Gracias," ("Thank you.") She replied.

"Sus padres están periendos," ("Your parents are missing.") Eduardo concluded. Casey nodded.

"Y sus hermanos no pueden hacer nada en su barco," ("And your brothers cannot do anything on your boat?").

"Sí," ("Yes.") Casey replied.

"Yo voy a ayudarse," ("I am going to help you.") Villanueva proposed.

"Gracias mucho," ("Thank you very much.") she shouted. Villanueva asked Casey for a description of her parents and then their captor.

"Mi padre tiene pelo muy prieto café, y ojos también," ("My father has very dark brown hair and is pretty long, and eyes as well.") she stated, "Mí madre tiene pelo cafe, y ojos tambiém, pero menos prieto que mí padre." ("My mother has brown hair and eyes too, but lighter than my father.") Casey gave names heights and examples through her brothers.

"Este es mí hermano Willy," ("This is my brother Willy.") she said pointing to her brother, "El ve similare a mi padre." ("He looks similar to my dad.")

"Y Tom tiene el pelo de mí madre." ("And Tom has my mom's hair."). Villanueva took this all in and said he'd contact her if anything arose. Casey said goodbye but forgot something.

"Espera," she shout, "Capitán Adam Smith se apoderó mis padres!" ("Wait!" "Captain Adam Smith took my parents!")

"Tiene pelo rubio y ojos verdes."

"Gracias mucho, Capitán Cassidy," Villanueva called back as his ship left.

**ABOARD VILLANUEVA'S SHIP**

_El nombre de la madre de ella sonido similare de el rey de los piratas. Ella ve similare a ella también… (The name of her mother sounds similar to that of the pirate king, she looks look her also…)_

**ABOARD THE **_**ELIZABETH**__**CASSIDY**_

"What language was that," Willy asked.

"Spanish," his sister replied. After getting the ship and their positions, Casey put forth that some crewmembers should learn other languages. Willy wanted to learn Swedish, but amongst Will, Tom, Casey and Dieum, they agreed he should stick to English. Casey picked Spanish and Tom settled for French. She's used her Spanish a few times with dock masters and sailors but minimally, Casey hadn't even heard Tom speak French since he learned.

"What was that gibberish you just said to that man," Elise asked.

"I told him that Elise Turner is a short little brat that needs to mind her own business." Elise stared mouth open in shock at what Casey just said. She began to cry, the fakest tears and ran to her father.

"Daddy," she shouted, "Aunt Casey was mean to me!"

"I'll take care of it sweetie," Tom replied patting his daughter on the head.

"Casey, what's wrong with you," Tom asked his sister, "Elise is crying."

"The fakest tears ever!"

"Tom you've raised a brat," Casey whisper shout.

"Listen Casey, I do know she is a brat, but she's my daughter as well," Tom admit.

Casey stood in astonishment, "You knew?"

"Yes, she treats you like dirt, along with almost everyone else, but try to be nice to her please?" Casey nodded.


	12. A New Course

**A/N: This chapter was lenghtened and has a whole extra scene with a few people we haven't seen in a long time!

* * *

**

Chapter 12: A New Course 

Casey sat on deck unhappy with the progress on their mission. Captain of a ship wasn't as grand as it looked or seemed. An unknown pirate was out searching for her parents and she was tugging on the strings on her pants.

"Casey," John said putting his arms around her.

"Why them," she asked John scanning his green eyes for an answer.

"Casey you did everything in your power that you could—."

"I didn't work hard enough John," Casey shout throwing his arms off, "What if they're dead because of me?" She welcomed the tears that now streamed down her face.

"Adam wouldn't do that," John reassured, "I knew him."

"I knew him too, but—." Casey stared and stopped talking.

"How do you know him?"

"He's my cousin," John replied. Casey's eyes widened in shock, then she saw the similarity. Their eyes were identical in their emerald green color.

"A shocker I know, but that is why I came along with you, because I know what he's capable of," John said.

"Adam's working for Davy Jones, and just two years ago he was an unskilled blacksmith apprentice," Casey stated attempting some humor, "We need to find Villanueva."

"Why," John inquired.

"He may need some help on this venture," Casey concluded, "And although this is against my better judgment, we need Jack too."

"There's a plan," John exclaimed. Casey hugged her companion and changed the ship's course.

"Where are we going," Meena asked.

"Somewhere I have been a very long time ago," the Captain answered, "Tortuga, we'll find Jack no problem there." Mary who was standing nearby heard and the color flooded from her face and she passed out.

"Mary," Tom yelled as he bent down to his wife, "Casey give me your hat!" Casey stared at her brother and soon found her hat off her head and fanning Mary.

"Mummy," Elise mumbled getting to the center of everyone.

"It'll be okay Lise," her Aunt reassured.

"I don't need your help," Elise barked climbing into her father's arms. A little while later Mary finally awoke. She looked oddly at the numerous people staring at her.

"You took some fall," Tom told her pushing Mary's blonde hair out of her face.

"Mommy," Elise shrieked leaping into her mother's arms.

"Are you alright," Tom asked.

"I think so, I sort of just lost all feeling and woke up here." Casey smiled at her sister-in-law and called the remainder of the crew to a conference up on deck.

"We might have an ill person aboard, so all are to stay above deck, and also when we reach port I want John and Willy to seek a doctor for our comrade," she told them.

"Now you can all go to sleep early and be well rested for tomorrow.

"So, Willy and I are off to find a doctor," John asked.

"Use small words and you two will be fine," Casey answered. John laughed, Casey had told him hysterical stories of her brother's stupidity. Laughing, she caught a glimpse of John's eyes and immediately a huge weight on her shoulders made itself remembered. She stopped laughing and put her head in her hands.

_If only I knew how they are doing _she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone wrapping their arms around her and whispering, "Everything is going to work out."

**The Destroyer**

_It had been a while_.

"At least three weeks seems to cover it," Will stated. Elizabeth sighed, these three weeks have been the longest of her entire life. Spending three weeks in an incredibly close quarters with just above acceptable rations will cause even the closest people to argue.

"Do you believe they've survived on their own for this long," Elizabeth object, "Willy still puts his shoes on the wrong feet!"

"Think they could sufficiently run a ship?"

"I think they definitely can," her husband assured. Sitting down to attempt some relaxation didn't end up working. A loud crash was heard and t he bustle of naval feet and shouts were heard.

"Te llamas Adam," ("Is your name Adam?") short dark haired and skinned man shout.

"You boy, named Adam?" Adam shook his head nervously, he's dealt with British pirates, but never a gangly slew of Spanish ones.

"I believe, eh you have two prisoners aboard," Villanueva stated struggling with his English, "I like to speak to them." Adam nodded yet again and began to show the man below deck. Anyways Davy had told him he'd be expecting company soon.

"In there," he stammered opening the door and bounding away. The pirate stepped inside and found nothing.

"Hola," Eduardo pacing around," I look for two people," Villanueva was becoming frustrated, _Nada está aquí! _(Nothing is here!).

"A Will and Elizabeth, maybe?" The two looked at one another. For the past ten minutes after someone was heard by their door they had been squished in a closet.

"I know a Captain Cassidy, daughter?" This one key fac madethe closet on the other side of the room open.

"You've spoken to Casey," Will shout running over to this man.

"Cassidy," the Spaniard clarified.

Will nodded, this was the best news he's gotten in ages, "What was before that though?"

"Captain Cassidy Turner, surely you know her, she's your daughter right," Eduardo inquired.

"Since when does our daughter go by Cassidy, and what ship is she captaining," a female voice asked. The men turned and one gasped.

"Dios mio," ("My god!") Villanueva exclaimed," Your highness, we haven't met in a long time!"


	13. I Can't Believe We're Looking For Him!

**A/N: Nice and long for my hopeful reviews! This chapter has a lot of future references to not just this adventure but the sequel! And take a look at chapter twelve I added a new ending cheers!

* * *

**

Chapter 13: I Can't Believe We're Looking For Him! 

"I thought you gave up that position," Will asked looking at his wife.

Elizabeth sighed, "I just couldn't," she exclaimed as it became clear she was going to break down, "If we were going to give up that portion of our lives I would want to keep one aspect!" She buried her head in her hands and dropped into a chair.

"On a good note," Villanueva interrupted, "Captain Cassidy informed me that all five of them are doing just fine." This didn't help the mood of the situation and Eduardo had a feeling his statement was completely disregarded.

"I must be going," the Pirate Lord of the Adriatic Sea stated and promptly left.

"We gave that up for them," Will told her.

"We've apparently redeemed it haven't we," Elizabeth replied.

"Yet in a much more modified fashion," her husband corrected.

"We let Jack back into our lives, we got a ship and they all know," she shout, "That's everything we promised to put behind us!" Her eyes were red with anger and Will even knew she was correct.

"The last thing I wanted for them was a closed in lifestyle, I hated growing up not knowing what was going on outside city walls," Elizabeth said calmly, "That's not what I wanted to happen to them."

"Ignorance is bliss," Will answered.

"Not when they know something else is out there!"

"Casey's experienced the life of a sailor, she's Captain of a ship now, she's too much like you, Tom's grown up and married, Willy appreciates a change, and Dieum and Jack have grown up aboard a ship" Will sat down in the other chair and sighed, Elizabeth was right.

"That man had a point though, all five of them are doing just fine."

**The Elizabeth Cassidy**

"It was necessary." Casey sat up in fright. It was just dawn on the horizon and she was never awake at this time, but today there was much to accomplish. They were to arrive in Tortuga this afternoon. Pulling on a clean shirt and pants she went and up on deck.

"Never seen you up this early." She turned out of shock to the voice behind her, but it was only Tom.

"Me neither," Casey replied

"Mary's been acting very strange lately," her brother stated, "I don't know why."

"We haven't spoken in a while so I don't know what could be troubling her," she answered.

"I don't know either," Tom concluded.

"How do you think mum and dad are doing," Casey asked her older brother.

"Well in an educated guess, I can say they're definitely not dead."

_Willy's related to him how?_

"How did you conclude that," she inquired.

"When they were taken, Adam said he needed something, I doubt we don't know about it because it had to occur recently," he finished. Casey had to agree, the only thing that bothered her was that she didn't know what was causing all this.

**Later…**

Everyone stood on deck in fancy attire. The Captain thought that if they looked affluent then they wouldn't be troubled in Tortuga. No woman was to seem unwed, Tom and Mary were already taken care of, John and Casey were together, and Willy agreed to escort Meena. The younger children were in on the scheme as well. Elise was still Tom and Mary's daughter, Jack was Casey and John's son, and Dieum was Willy and Meena's son.

"We stay with our families at all times, okay," the Captain clarified, the crew complied and finished fabricating their costumes. Casey sighed and put a sunhat over her neatly done hair.

"I've never seen you in a dress before," someone said wrapping their arms around her waist, "Might I get something off my chest?"

"Go for it," she answered turning around.

"When I first met you I thought you were a boy."

"You're terrible," Casey breathed.

"I know." The two then kissed. Unknown to the two lovers, two people stood staring in disgust.

"They don't need to pretend they're married," Dieum stated, "I'm surprised they didn't need to use Jack."

"Dieum," Willy exclaimed slapping his brother on the back, "Our sister is very responsible, you're lucky I'm not your father or that would have been worse."

"Good thing," Dieum mumbled.

"I'll ask you where we are in a few minutes see what your answer is."

"Huh," Willy asked as if he heard Dieum say something.

"So alright, everyone ready, Dieum tighten your collar, Willy shoes on the right feet?"

Willy looked down, "That's why I've been uncomfortable," he exclaimed.

"Off to Tortuga!"

"Going to leave someone," said something, "What about me?" Casey cringed, she forgot all about her grandfather.

"Can you look after the ship grandpa," she begged, "Please."

"No problem."

**Tortuga**

"Remember keep a close eye for yourself, and we're searching for Jack," Casey warned. John grabbed her hand and the seven entered the bar.

"This was where we were last time," Dieum shout happily.

"Where mum slapped someone," Jack added and the two ran off in joy.

"Way to stick to the plan," Casey mumbled. Willy stood staring at the ceiling, something was shiny in the rafters.

"Hold her hand," Casey whispered to her brother.

He immediately grabbed his sister's hand and she shout, "Not mine hers!" Willy recoiled after a slap from his sister and grabbed Meena's hand. The redhead went to turn away, but decided to say, her partner for the day did happen to be decent looking, what mattered if he was smart or not. Tom clung to Mary as they eluded away from drunk pirates. He noticed how tense his wife looked right now, her eyes were fixed straight ahead in a very concerned stare. His step daughter even looked shaken as well. Tom knew he was disturbed when he first came here two years ago, but Elise's stare was one of remembrance and fear.

"Are you sure you want to follow through with this," Mary asked.

"This is for my parents, and Casey," Tom replied, "Jack has a knack for undoing the trouble he's caused." At the mention of Jack's name Mary cringed, her past didn't know how to just get lost did it.

"Are you sure you're alright?" The blonde woman nodded quickly and erased her previous expression from her face.'

"'Ow much for her," a man interrupted Tom's thoughts.

"Beg your pardon," he asked.

"Lovely gem like 'er, be a shame to be lost," the man insisted, "Why not share?" Swords were drawn and Tom never knew drunkards had such weapon control.

"Any last words?"

"Yes," a voice answered for Tom, "I'd leave dear Thomas alone with his dearly beloved, before I have to get involved, savvy?" Tom's shoulders dropped at the change in situation and Mary's dropped as well, all the way to the floor along with the rest of her body.

"Mary," Tom yelled as he narrowly missed his wife's falling body.

"Mary," Jack mumbled to himself, the name sounded very familiar. Elise had been holding her father's hand throughout the entire incident and began to realize something was happening.

"Watch out missy," a voice shout moving Elise out of the way.

"You move over mister," she replied and glared up at the scraggly man who moved her.

"Who's that," Sparrow asked looking at the little girl who was glaring at him.

"That's Elise," Tom answered, "My step-daughter." The step in front of daughter in Tom's statement just smacked Jack in the face, he now knew why Mary sounded so familiar.

"What's going on," Casey shout as she made her way to where she saw Tom.

"Mary's down again," her brother replied.

"Lovely to see you again Cassidy," Jack exclaimed.

"It's still Casey to you," she spat. Jack noticed Casey's hand was firmly grasped to a teenage boy behind her. The green eyes were familiar but the dark hair accompanying them assured an assumption. A small dark haired boy flashed into Jack's mind, his hair a wreck and eyes strewn with tears, the only thing missing was the blonde boy who was always by his side.

"You look familiar," Jack stated, "You're Franz's son." John let go of Casey's hand and stared in astonishment.

"Where's Adam," Jack asked.

"We parted ways long back," John answered. Casey felt like she was about to join Mary on the floor, this couldn't get any freakier.

"Can we find Dieum, Jack, Willy and Meena and leave this place. After a long period of silence the group dissipated.

"We need to speak later," Tom whispered to Casey as he lifted Mary off the ground. The dress she was in began to agitate Casey as she attempted to maneuver her way through the crowd. A man crawled by her and took her shoe amongst the hoots and hollers from drunkards. Looking through the dim musty light she could make out two small figures at a table, the unruly dark and blond hair confirmed they were her brothers; one contradiction was the mugs in their hands. Storming past everyone in one shoe was slow and difficult, but soon enough she was behind the two boys.

"Diuem James and Jack Matthew you sure better hope that's water in those mugs," Casey said in a tense monotone grumble.


	14. APLFM 3 Preview

**A/N: I remember finding out exclusive info on AWE early last year so here's some of APLFM 3 to tease, i mean tempt, you into reviewing APLFM 2.

* * *

**

Preview of APLFM 3: The Race For Love. 

Two women, one purpose, to get back who they love most. Age is no factor in this endeavor. No matter how they hurt them in the past, or how close they were about to become. For personal reasons, or a greater plot, no one will know. Time is running out for Casey Turner as she battles a new enemy, Tabitha Jones, taking them to a world they would never ever believe to achieve a common goal.

* * *

They washed up on shore, their ship in complete utter dilapidation. That had been the most painful drop ever imaginable, it was impossible to comprehend that they were still amongst the living in this place for those who have died.

"Willy," Casey called, "Are you alright?" Her brother sat up and pushed some driftwood off himself.

"Some more live ones making it here," a voice cut through the supposed silent night air, "Remember when I did it meself." It was too dark to see anything, so the person lifted a lantern. A man sat on a rock eating an apple obnoxiously, a green one.

"Have yeh seen me monkey?"

"We haven't seen anyone, anything, let alone monkeys in weeks," Willy stated.

"I'm Captain Hector Barbossa, pleasure," the man said reaching out his open hand.

"Casey," she replied grasping the hand, "That's Willy." The man's name sounded familiar to Willy, he just didn't know why.

"What brings you to World's End lassie," Barbossa asked.

"Personal reasons," Casey answered.

"I know about you," Willy exclaimed entering the span of the man's light. Hector didn't know why the boy before him looked so familiar. Whether it was the pair of gazing dark brown eyes or the matching dark hair, he then realized why.

"So yeh found the Fountain, after bloody Jack shot me, again."

"That's how I know you!" Barbossa stared at the boy who was the spitting image of his old companion.

"What fountain," his female companion inquired.

"We have a fountain in our backyard," Willy shout. The girl looked just as confused as her comrade as they both stared straightforward.

"Who's your father," Barbossa demanded.

"I don't think we should be disclosing that information," Casey answered drawing her sword, sensing hostility.

"Was your father William Turner?" Barbossa drew his sword and felt oddly like he was repeating himself.

"Yes," Casey stated lowering her weapon, "How did you know him?"

"Who's that," Willy asked looking for anyone else that could be around.

"So you're their precious little daughter," Barbossa snarled grabbing the girl's chin and looking at her face, "And the Professor over there happens to be your father's namesake."

"Welcome to Davy Jones' Locker!" Casey shrugged off Barbossa's hand and retreated back a few steps.

"Not so much anymore," she interject, "It now belongs to his daughter Tabby."

"Tabby's locker, don't have the same menacing feel, how'd he bequeath it," Barbossa inquired. Casey told him the story about John and the incident with Davy.

"Next blood relative, eh," Hector stated, "Aint that screwy, Calypso hasn't noticed her daughter be ruling the seas now?"


	15. Another AN

Author's Note:

Yes I know these are terrible, but this is a necessary insert.

I am not receiving the reviews I wish, and it hurts that I spend a lot of time out of my busy life to write these lenghty chapters to receive at the most one review per each. I have a few very, very faithful reviewers and I appreciate them a lot. So all who read whether you review or not, please spread my story around so I can get a few more reviews. My dream is to get one hundred by the time it's over, and if my review rate does not go up I will stop writing APLFM2 and not go on to the ever tempting APLFM3 I gave the preview of a few days ago.

Here is a summary of it...

**A Pirate's Life For Me: The Race For Love**

As if life was going to resume at the semi-normal phase for the Turner family once again, something happens. Casey is left beyond distraught with no hope to go on. Until, a sea-goddes comes back with a little good news, there is hope, but a dangerous journey will follow, a journey to a land only a few mortals have been to. Casey is permitted to take one soul with her, and she choses Willy. The rest are left behind to tackle a few other details. Who is Tabitha? Who do she and Willy meet in the locker? Willy, a pirate lord? An endeavour is before us, and nothing but adventure will follow.


	16. Casey's Losing It

**A/N: I am steadily working on the next chapter, which will be very exciting and revealing! XP

* * *

**

A Pirate's Life For Me 2: 

**Parental Mishaps

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Casey's Losing It

* * *

**

"Do you two have any idea how much trouble you are in and most definitely will be in?" Although nothing was clear at the moment it was sure Dieum knew who was over his shoulder.

"I di' in, me- me- mean i- it," Dieum slurred his words and couldn't keep straight eye contact with his sister. He watched his sister open her mouth to speak but interrupted her with a shower of his last meal all over her and then blackness.

Casey stood speechless, "Just how much did he have?"

"Three," Jack managed to reply.

"Need some assistance," John asked noting Casey hadn't returned to the group.

"Please pick him up," she replied hoisting her youngest brother into her arms.

"Let's leave please," she begged, and the two people carrying drunken minors left the bar. John and Casey talked the whole way back, and Casey noticed Jack had fallen asleep on the walk.

"Ordered Captain," an enthusiastic Meena shout as the two returned.

"Weigh anchor and put this place very far behind us," the Captain ordered. John followed Casey down the rackety dank staircase to where the crew slept. The children were deposited in their rooms and the Captain sat in the lap of her lover.

"How do my parents handle those two let alone Tom, Willy and I as well," she asked.

"You're doing an exceptional job," John replied.

"Wait till my naïve friends who found their way into the drink wake up sober," Casey added, "They'll be pleading for Mom and Dad to handle them after I'm done."

Casey broke the silence once again, "How did Jack know you and Adam?"

"It's quite a long and confusing story—," John answered.

"Long and confusing," she repeat, "Ask my parents about their past, keep going."

**Flashback…**

"I was six and Adam seven." _Two children ran amongst the deck of a small vessel. Two older men spoke in German amongst themselves.  
_

"Adam and I had grown up together as close as brothers, like our fathers."

_The dark haired boy climbed up the mast, "Look who got higher than you," he shout showing off two missing teeth._

"Our fathers despised their Uncle, he who killed my grandfather."

"_John get down, you'll get hurt," a woman called and the boy climbed down, and then into his mother's arms._

"_You're beginning to look and act like your father each and everyday," she told him._

"My father was Captain of the ship we were aboard, German ambassador of the Caribbean."

"_Mum when will we be going back home," the boy asked._

"_Our new home will be very warm, we are moving," the woman replied._

"Now I don't remember exact details of what happened, but—."

"_It must be a reef," a crewman shout._

"_There's none on the charts—," John's father exclaimed just before the ship listed violently for a moment, then silence._

"There was havoc, and something began destroying the ship," John said glumly, "My mother put Adam and I in a longboat and said,

"_Find a passing ship and climb aboard, I love you!"_

"She then went to aid my father."

"We were in that longboat for two days in the heat, and finally a ship spotted us."

"_Hey, hey," the two boys shout. A dark ship approached and the boys were helped aboard._

"That's how we met Jack."

"_What in the world are two boys doing out here alone," a younger Jack Sparrow asked. The boys tried to explain everything in German, but nothing could be understood._

_Adam took charge and said a few things in broken English, "Ship stop, loud," he thought for a moment and held his nose, "Stinky." Jack's face went pale, even in broken German he understood what had happened._

"We were take to Port Royal and dropped off at the office of the Commander of the Navy," John told Casey, "I was sent to be schooled and Adam to be a blacksmith's apprentice."

_John is walked into a schoolroom with many other children. A dark-haired man shows Adam around a building. Standing cautiously by the door were three children a boy of seven, a girl of five and another boy of five._

"How old were you when you met Adam?"

Casey orbed back to reality and answered, "Five." All the pieces fit, strikingly well, too well.

"Your father's Uncle he was—," she stuttered.

"My father, Franz, had one brother, Edgar, their father was Johnny, his brother is named Davy."

John finally let out, "My real last name is the thing I've never told you—."

"Jones," his companion answered, "The music box isn't the only reason your Great Uncle is after me, he's after you too."

"It's alright," John told her, "We'll find a way to take care of this." Casey buried her face in John's shoulder. He smoothed her hair and that was how the two remained for hours.

"I really should be getting to sleep," Casey finally said breaking the silence. John smiled and kissed her forehead, then the two parted ways. Lifting the base out of night table she took from her room back home, Casey lifted out her music box and let it put her to sleep as it did when she was a child. IT was midmorning when she awoke. Footsteps and voices were heard from above, only a few others were awake. Quickly grabbing the music box, she hid it back in it's hiding spot.

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence Captain," Jack exclaimed as he saw Casey emerge on deck.

"Good morning to you Captain Sparrow," Casey replied. The two ships were about to weigh anchor and set out into the new day.


	17. An Ugly Past

**A/N: It has been so long! But this chapter will up the tension (and the rating!) =**

**Info:**

_Itallics- flashback_

_Bold- Mary's current thoughts during the flashback_

Underline- other occurences 

**Chapter 15: An Ugly Past**

"You know love," Jack said, "Yelling out Captain is going to get pretty hairy, how about upping meself to Commodore?" Casey was still tired, barely clinging to the ship's wheel, but Jack's statement made her alert.

"The only time I would ever put Commodore in front of your name was if it was accompanied by an underlined late," she spat at his remark.

Jack made a face and turned to his faithful first mate, Gibbs, and whispered, "I've never seen anyone so much like both her parents since the last time I saw them stand next to each other, then I met her."

"Pay no attention to Jack," Bootstrap told his granddaughter.

"I've learned not to," Casey answered.

"Why don't you head below deck and see how Tom and Mary are doing," her grandfather suggest. She stepped away from the wheel letting him take over and descended below. On her way to Tom's cabin she stopped at her youngest brothers' rooms, Dieum and Jack were still out cold.

"They'll be in for a shock when they wake up," she whispered to herself as she left and found Tom, who was accompanied by Elise.

"How is she," Casey asked.

"Asleep," Tom answered, "Elise go find your Uncle and stay with him for a while." Elsie walked away thinking of mind tricks she could play on her less intelligent Uncle.

"Mary's been acting strangely lately," Tom stated, Casey nodded.

"Tom," Mary called, "I have to speak with you." Casey looked at Tom and she joined him on his way back to the call.

**Mary's POV**

I looked at the two people before me. Tom stood with Casey and looked at me like I was a ghost.

"Is it okay if she's here," my sweet husband asked, I nodded. My sister in law grabbed a chair and sat next to Tom.

"I really don't know how to start," I muttered, "Since I was eleven I lived in Tortuga…"

**Flashback**

_A younger Mary sat on a box along with a few other women. A damp musty odor hung in the air outside a local Tortugan bar. Drunk men passed by and took a few of the ladies with them, leaving Mary with just two women left._

"_I'll take 'er," a scraggly man snarled grabbing Mary by her dress._

"_Make 'em scream Mare Bear," the remaining women shout as Mary was pulled away, fear flooding her innocent eyes._

"**I was what you would call, pleasurable company," Mary said quietly, "My parents had disowned me and left me there, I needed something to do to survive." Tom's face lost all color as he heard the words slip out of his wife's mouth.**

_A few years pass and Mary stands in a room with a small bag packed on the bed. She fixed her dress and checked to make sure everything was where it should be._

"_Lovie," her Master called as he knocked on the door. She opened it and waited for what he had to say._

"_We have a loyal client downstairs, he wishes to try you."_

"_Sir we agreed, when I gained enough money for you to make a profit yet for me to leave I was done," she exclaimed._

"_Nonsense dearie," he insist opening the door to reveal a man with outrageous dreadlocks topped off with a hat._

"_Jack meet Mary."_

Tom tried not to make it look like his mouth was gaping open, but that was failing. Casey was listening intently to Mary's story, she seemed so innocent when they first met.

_Mary stood on a ship looking out into the sunrise._

"**After I took care of Jack's true business for being with me, I asked if he could give me passage to Port Royal, where I ended up."**

_She walks the narrow streets trying to find somewhere to stay._

"**My final decision was to become the baker's apprentice."**

"**That worked until about two months later I noticed I was a wreck every morning and couldn't even find the strength to get up."**

_The same woman who took Mary in sat on her bed calmly telling her something. Mary burst into tears and grabbed her middle before collapsing backwards. _

"_Where's your husband dear," the woman asked._

"_Dead," Mary choked out through tears ashamed to tell the truth._

"**After Elise was born I was able to work with the baker's wife again, finally getting my maximum wage."**

_Mary looked down into a basket and smiled at the small girl inside who stared back with the same dark brown eyes as her father._

"**Then the baker's wife suggest I should remarry, I didn't like this at all, until I met Tom."**

_**End Flashback**_

_**Back to regular third person POV**_

Tom pushed his chair back and exited the room.

"I'm so sorry," Mary screamed behind him as tears began to fall down her face. Casey sat down next to her and pulled Mary into a hug.

"It's going to be okay," Casey reassured, "Are you sure Jack is Elise's father?" Mary lifted her head and nodded weakly. 

_That explains a lot _Casey thought to herself.

"He can't be mad forever," she told Mary, "I mean he's Tom." Mary laughed quietly and emit something that showed everything was going to be okay, a smile.

"Would you like me to talk to him," Casey asked, Mary nodded. She got up and went to find her brother. Tom sure enough was seated at the helm, looking out the sun.

"Tom," she stated standing next to him.

"Please don't talk me Casey," he ordered.

"Tom you can't be mad at her forever," Casey shout.

"This is something big Case, I need you to leave me alone.

"Why are you so mad?"

"Besides the fact that Jack Sparrow is my step-daughter's father, and he slept with my wife," Tom stated through clenched teeth, "Nothing."

"She could have told me."

"Tom, there's no opportune moment to tell anyone something like that," Casey told him, "I completely loathe Jack and surprisingly I am not contemplating killing him."

"If you don't I will," Tom mumbled.

"Thomas Chase," Casey scolded grabbing her brother's arm, "She told you that night Jack was forced upon her!"

"Who was 'ol Jackie forced upon," Jack asked, arriving at the worst possible moment ever. Casey stopped and shout every sailor swear she knew at him. Tom's eyes widened as his sister stood screaming in the face of the man he didn't quite enjoy right now either. By the time she was done, Casey's face was deep vermillion, she inhaled deeply and simply walked away. 

Jack blinked and looked at Tom, "What's eating her?" tom sent Jack an austere glance and followed his sister's path.

"Way to stick to your plan Captain," Tom told his sister as she looked out her cabin window, "You must be mad, you haven't been in your own room in ages."

"Go ahead and kill him," Casey spat.

"Casey that's not rational," Tom told his sister.

"Rationality is the last thing on my priorities," she said calmly. Casey folded her arms and sighed, it would be more productive to be level headed than contemplating the death of Jack.

"I need to go check on our rum soaked brothers," she finally said, finding a place to channel her anger. Casey quietly opened Dieum's door and lit his lamp. She looked around he wasn't' asleep anymore because there was a figure shaking under his covers.

"Dieum," Casey said softly.

"Casey," the voice of a scared nine year old asked. Dieum pushed his blankets off and sat up, he had been crying.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled.

"It'll be okay," his sister reassured giving him a hug.

"Dieum," she asked.

"Mhm," he answered.

"Do you honestly think I would handle this calmly," Casey answered her tone fading from concerned to inevitably angry. Dieum pushed himself away from his now screaming sister.

"What were you thinking!"

"Ow," Dieum shrieked as Casey struck him on the arm.

"I am so telling Mom and Dad when they get back," he threatened.

"Just wait until I tell them what you did," Casey yelled, "They will completely forget I ever hit you!"

"Welcome to being a pirate Dieum, revenge is included!"

"I didn't sign up for it," the boy screeched, "I was taken after you and now I'm wanted by all of bloody England!"

"Dieum James," Casey shout, "How dare you say that!"

"When you grow up to be rum soaked, belligerent, Jack like, don't feel worthy enough to call upon me!" With that said Casey turned and left, slamming the door behind her. She came face to face with her red-faced youngest brother.

"I heard yelling," Jack stated quietly, noting his sister's anger.

"Go back to your room," Casey ordered.

"But—," Jack persist

"Jack Matthew," she barked, and on that Jack complied.

"You're turning into an extreme Mom and Dad combined," a very angered nine year old screamed.

"Shut it Dieum," Casey yelled, turned and arose on deck.

"Love," a voice asked, "Before you explode like a cannon hear me out."

"I'm listening," she answered, drawing out every syllable making her statement cut like ice.

"Don't let the Captain thing go to your head, some crewmembers may not be happy, don't want a mutiny," Jack smiled and walked away. What he was doing on her ship and not his Casey didn't quite know.

"Mutiny," Dieum muttered to himself as he sat with Jack on his bed, "Revenge is very very sweet."


	18. Question

**A/N: HEY!!! Sorry for not updating in a while! I've been enveloped into the twilight scene and have been writing a lot for that. I was just curious if I were to update this story would I be getting any reads?**


End file.
